


[Podfic] Dreams Do Show Me Thee

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Star-crossed [3]
Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reincarnation, Rimming, Shakespearean style language, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has bad dreams about a future that will never come to pass - because the Richard he once was did lose his Khan once. Sherlock promises that loss will never be. And in better dreams, that are also memories, Richard and Khan lie together again in that glade where they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dreams Do Show Me Thee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams Do Show Me Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387516) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



Dreams Do Show Me Thee. Listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x05djn2l5uqrr6f/3_Dreams_Do_Show_Me_Thee.mp3)


End file.
